The term “turnout gear” refers to the system of outer protective clothing that is worn by firefighters before entering a hazardous environment. The turnout gear generally consists of fire resistant boots, fire resistant trousers, fire resistant coat, fire resistant gloves, the firefighter nomex head hood, and the firefighter helmet. Firefighters typically carry their personal turnout gear in their vehicles, such as in the trunk of a sports utility vehicle (“SUV”), so that they will be ready to respond to an emergency. The gear is stored in specially manufactured cabinets that are designed to accommodate the different components of the gear. However, since the turnout gear is exposed to the smoke and contaminants that are present in the hazardous environments that firefighters respond to, the Federal National Fire Protection Association (“NFPA”) has passed regulations that require the turnout gear to be stored in a special fashion.
Relevant provisions of the regulations include section 9.1.1 which states that the firefighter turnout gear “shall not be stored in direct sunlight or exposed to direct sunlight while not being worn.” Section 9.1.4 states that the gear “shall not be stored at temperatures below −32° C. (−25° F.) or above 82° C. (180° F.).” Section 9.1.6 requires that the gear shall only be stored in living quarters, with personal belongings, or taken or transported in the passenger compartment of personal vehicles if the gear is “placed in a protective case or bag to prevent cross contamination.” Section 9.1.8 requires the “firefighter protective coat and trouser elements [to] be stored by hanging”.
As a result of the NFPA's regulations, there is a need in the art for cabinets that comply with the regulations to allow firefighters to continue to carry their personal turnout gear in their vehicles. The present invention discloses cabinets that contain a specially designed receptacle that is sealed and ventilated in order to allow firefighters to continue to store their gear in the trunk of their car or other desired location.